forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amryyr Yauntyrr
| formerhomes = Menzoberranzan | sex = Male | race = Drow elf | occupation = Scholar/Courier | age = | patron deity = Vhaeraun | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs3e = | refs35 = It was suspected that Amryyr’s class build was mistyped. Namely Amryyr didn’t meet the spellcasting requirement for an arcane trickster as a 5th level sorcerer but would as a 6th level one or a 5th level wizard. | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Amryyr Yauntyrr was a courier in Skullport for the Dark Dagger. History Amryrr was born to House Druu'giir, a noble house in Menzoberranzan. In 1370 DR, he still held on his house insignia but his relationship with his house was as good s non-existent. He met his best friend Malakuth Tabuirr in Menzoberranzan when the latter still ran caravans in service of his merchant house in Karsoluthiyl. At some point, he became a member of the Dark Dagger, the main reason for his entry was that his friend Malakuth was the leader of the local cell. Personality Amryyr had a reserved personality and valued his friendship with Malakuth Tabuirr. Amryrr followed Vhaeraun and hated Lolth's priestesses for their readiness to hurt people to satisfy religious demands. In other words, female drow who didn’t act in such ways received his respect and friendship as did Xalyth, the quasi monopolist of the spell component market in Menzoberranzan. Activities Amryrr was mostly traveling as part of his courier work between Skullport and many Underdark settlements, including his hometown of Menzoberranzan. He was under steady employment at the Fatted Bookworm, a bookstore with services at bookbinding, as a seller and buyer of books and scrolls which dealt with magic or were magical themselves. But mostly he wasn’t in Skullport and followed his duties as a member of the Dark Dagger as a courier wandering between Skullport and various Underdark settlements, among others his birthplace Menzoberranzan. The owner of the Fatted Bookworm turned on a blind eye on her employee’s activities due to her obligations to Malakuth Tabuirr. Apart from courier work, he worked as a supplier for Xalyth’s gem and spell component enterprise. Relationships Malakuth was the best friend of Amryrr and the two were very close, knowing each other's secrets. The only female drow that Amryrr trusted was Xalyth, who had conquered his respect with her calm behavior, her intelligence, and her business mind. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Members of the Dark Dagger Category:Members of House Druu'giir Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Inhabitants of the Fatted Bookworm Category:Inhabitants of the Lower Trade Lanes of Skullport Category:Inhabitants of Malakuth Tabuirr's Townhouse Category:Inhabitants of the Lower Heart of Skullport Category:Inhabitants of Skullport Category:Inhabitants of Undermountain Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants